CIVRRU: Civillian Resistance Rescue Unit
by Sukottorando no neko
Summary: Im part of an elite squad fighting against tyranny, unlawful overlords and a corrupt police system, while also mabye getting laid at the same time, follow my adventures through runner City and see how I survive this hell hole


**CIVRRU: Civilian Resistance Rescue Unit**

**Assignment: 1**

**Shootout in the streets**

**_Chapter based on:you(space)tube (Space). (Space)com (space) /watch?v=FGlmYXsLcco&list=PLvsVHb8Szp7U05VISDQJJwtWovuYgHjNf_**

**_REMOVE ALL SPACES FROM LINK BEFORE TRYING TO USE_**

_I do not own the images or music found in this playlist._

"The overlord controls all, he makes the law, he makes the jobs, he controls the army, the police, the government is he, he is the government, if you oppose him, you will fall, you will be executed." A hiss of static filled the TV feed as an explosion rocked the residential area. Civilian screams filled the air as a battle between a resistance fighter and the police.

"Resistance squad is dead sir, we just have one more, she is wounded." A black armored police member said as he reloaded his PDW, advancing towards the wall she was behind.

The cinderblock composite concrete wall exploded and he was blasted back, shrapnel piercing his armor and killing him instantly, that's when I arrived. Hefting my shoulders to lift my heavy body armor and walking forward, raising my M60E4, pulling back the activator and readying it as the dust settled "FIRE FIRE FIRE!" A police officer screamed and they all started to fire, the others joining in and unloading on me as I stood there, the Kevlar and metal plates taking the damage, their clips ran empty and I slowly raised the gun "RUN!" The officer screamed and turned, his chest exploding in blood as I started to rake the machinegun across their line, quickly killing all four of them. They fell dead and I walked forward, Picking my way across to their vehicles, peeking inside I found them empty, I lumbered back to the girl with the bullet in her leg, putting the LMG away and offering her a hand, she looked up at me fearfully, her M9 handgun empty at her side, she slowly took it and stood on her unwounded leg. She looked at my mirrored faceplate, hurt in her eyes.

Several minutes later I stepped into the HQ of the resistance, carrying her in my arms. Twitch poked his head up "Whozat?" HE asked, motor grease streaking his face. Doc walked in next, cursing and running to me, taking the girl from my arms and clearing the table, placing her on it as she worked on her leg.

"Go take that armor off Rat." She said and went to get her medical supplies.

"Told you to stop calling me that Doc." I said and lumbered to the armory, putting the guns away, then the C4 I used to destroy the wall, along with the plunger, then the armor, taking it off piece by piece, hanging it on the rack.

"So what am I supposed to call you?!" She whined as she took the bullet out of the resistance fighters leg.

"Reaver." I growled and walked into the room, my short sandy blonde hair shifting slightly

"Oh so you're a flying squid? Or are you a decaying zombielike irradiated human?"

"These aren't your videogames!" I snapped and sighed, popping my neck, walking into the kitchen "Where's Smoke by the way?" I asked, glancing around nervously, looking for the ninja girl. A slight whistling was heard and I sighed "Fuck." I said and a knife pierced my shirt, pinning me to the wall as the grey outfitted girl walked in, giggling. "Hey smoke." I muttered and grabbed the knife and ripped it out of the wall.

She waved and walked up, looking me in the eye with her brown eyes as she reached over and grabbed the leftover teriyaki from last night I was about to grab, I cursed and she laughed "Too slow soldier boy." She said smoothly and flicked my nose, laughing as she grabbed a fork and started to eat.

A shout came from the main room and I ran in, reaching for the shotgun on the wall, only to find it gone. I slowly turned to see Doc against the wall, the girl we saved standing and holding the shotgun up at her, Doc glanced at me pleadingly.

"On your knees" The now weapon toting girl growled, turning to gun to me. I laughed, slowly walking forward, taking weapons off me and dropping them as I grew closer, weapon after weapon, knives, guns, flash bangs. Her eyes widened in fear as I reached her, stepping around the barrel of the gun as I drew my curved knife, slowly running the reverse dull end of the blade over the barrel, up her arm and across her neck.

"If you were smart you would of shot, but you're a genius, because you would have died." I said and took the gun from her as I sheathed the blade. Pulling the pump back to show the chamber empty, she whimpered softly and sat on the couch. I went back to pick up my concealed weapons, putting them back in their pockets, holsters and pouches, pulling my black trench coat on over them "Doc! Twitch! Smoke! I'm going to the club!" I shouted as I reached the door

"Watch out for those raver chicks Soldier, there pretty drunk this time of day." Smoke said jokingly

I laughed "There always drunk girl, you know that." I said and walked out of the compound, winding my way through the street traffic. Pushing through the first set of double doors and then the second, exposed to the flashing lights, pounding music and winding, twisting, dancing bodies of ravers. I silently made my way to the bar, not noticing the girl watching me from the corner, smiling softly. I ordered a Vodka red-bull just as some big guy walked up and started to act all tough, pushing me around, laughing, 'his teeth were chipped, he had a hitch in his left shoulder when he moved it, he had a limp in his left leg, previous injury.' I thought as I started to notice details, getting bored he raised a fist and swung. Hitting me square in the jaw as the music stopped, the DJ seeing this and hitting the power on the turntables.

"You're gonna lick that up boy." I growled as I popped my jaw, my fists tight "Then you're going to buy me a new drink.

The meathead laughed and looked me in the eye "You in what army?" He growled, bending closer to me,

"Bad move friend." I said and grabbed the top of his head, pulling down as I brought my knee up, slamming his chin into my knee, knocking him out cold. Face down in the puddle of alcohol and energy drink.

Shouts came from across the club as his "Crew" Stood and drew knives, retractable bludgeons and brass knuckles, readying them as they walked forward, surrounding me in a semi-circle. The club dance floor cleared quickly as I backed onto it, reaching into the fold of my jacket and pulling a silenced pistol, pointing it up and shooting out the main lights. All that were left were the strobes and flashers.

The thugs shouted and looked around fearfully as I took off the jacket, leaving me in a tactical vest, short sleeved black shirt, black cargo pants, combat boots and tactical gloves. I started to skirt around them, striking them in the side of the head, neck, using elbows on the cranium. Soon they were all out and down on the dance floor, literally as janitor bots came to fix the lights and clean up the 'mess' as soon as it flickered back on the murmurings of the crowd ceased. Silently watching me retrieve my jacket and walking back to the bar.

_**Took about 45 min to write. Im feeling pretty good! Oh and the playlist seen is on my channel! Tone runner, just started it, enjoy!**_


End file.
